Heroes of the Digital World
by a dark hero
Summary: The Digital world is in danger and Fanglongmon brought heros of different series of Digimon. I don't own digimon and this a AU please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.

AGE'S

TAI AND MARCUS-16.

KARI AND TAKUYA-13.

TAKATO, RIKA AND KAI-12.

**Temple of the Digimon Sovereigns.  
**

Tai, Kari, Kai, Rika, Takato, Takuya and Marcus were suddenly brought to an unknown temple and don't know where they are.

When suddenly their Digimon appeared in front of them.

"Gatomon!, BlackGatomon!" Yelled Kari and Kai, "Kari!, Kai!" Yelled the two Gatomon.

"Renamon!" Yelled Rika, "Rika!" Yelled Renamon.

"Agumon!/Agumon!" Yelled Tai and Marcus, "Boss, Tai" said the two Agumon.

"Guilmon!" Yelled Takato, "Takato!" Yelled Guilmon.

"Ok so we're in the Digital world." Stated Tai.

"But why, Tai-Onii?" Asked Kai to Tai.

"I don't know Kai-Otouto (don't know if this honorific can be use with a person name) but first let's introduce ourselves." said Tai.

"I'll start first, my name Takato Matsuki and this is my Digimon Guilmon." said Takato as Guilmon give a simple hello.

"My name Rika Nonaka and this is Renamon my partner." said Rika as Renamon give simple hello.

"My name Takuya Kanbara." said Takuya.

"The name Marcus Damon and this is Agumon." said Marcus as his Agumon give a hello.

"Hi I'm Tai Kamiya and My Digimon is Agumon and this is my little sister Kari and her partner Digimon Gatomon and Our little Brother Kai and his Digimon BlackGatomon." said Tai as his siblings and their Digimon give a hello.

Then they walk to entrance of the Temple and they see a Devimon attacking a defenseless Digimon, so they went to help the helpless Digimon.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" shouted Kari.

"Gatomon Digi-armor digivolve too... Nefertimon the angle of light."

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" yelled Rika and Takato.

"Renamon Digivolve too... Kyubimon." said Rika's Renamon.

"Guilmon Digivolve too... Growlmon."

"DNA charge!" shouted Marcus.

"Agumon Digivolve too... GeoGreymon."

"Execute! Spirit evolution!" shouted Takuya as he became Agunimon.

"Ready Agumon!" yelled Tai.

"Ready Tai. Agumon Digivolve too... Greymon."

Then they attack Devimon until he use his Death Hand (Unleashes a blast of unholy energy from hands) attack at them and send them a few feet away from him then he use the same attack but this time he aim it for the twelve year old Kai.

"KAI!" yelled Kari and Tai.

Then Greymon, Nefertimon and BlackGatomon protected Kai from the attack.

Kari and Tai quickly ran to their younger sibling to see if he was alright.

"Nova Blast!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Lightning Kick!"

"Pyro Darts!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Mega Flame!"

The six attacks seem to have done some major damage on Devimon as smoke cover the area around him, when the smoke cleared there stood SkullSatamon.

"He Digivolve!" yelled Kai.

Then Kyubimon Digivolve into Taomon and so did Growlmon Digivolving into WarGrowlmon, Greymon Digivolving into MetalGreymon, GeoGreymon Digivolving into RizeGreymon and Agunimon slide evolving into BurningGreymon.

They all attack him at once but only to be defeated by him causing the ultimate level Digimon to revert back to rookie level and BurningGreymon back into Takuya.

"He's too strong!" yelled Marcus.

Kai ran to his partner Digimon.

"BlackGatomon you can't let this guy win." Said Kai.

"Kai, he's too strong for us." Said BlackGatomon.

"I Know Gatomon but we have to try." Encourage Kai.

"Alright we shall." Replied BlackGatomon as Kai's Digivice began to glow.

"BlackGatomon Digivolve too... LadyDevimon."

"She Digivolve!" Tai and Kari said in unison.

"You Digivolve!" Cheered Kai.

"Darkness Wave!" Yelled LadyDevimon as she attack SkullSatamon but he dodge and use Nail Bone (Fires a powerful light from the jewel at the end of its staff, disrupting and obliterating the opponent's data) but LadyDevimon avoid it and use Darkness Wave and it hit it's mark but did very little damage then SkullSatamon use Nail Bone again and LadyDevimon drop to her knees.

SkullSatamon pick up LadyDevimon by the neck and slam her into the ground and continue doing that for the last hour just to torture the Digimon.

"LadyDevimon!" yelled Kai as he try to run to his partner but Kari held him close to her so he won't get himself hurt.

"Kari-Nee, let me go LadyDevimon needs me to release my dark aura!" Cried out Kai as he try to break free out of Kari's hold.

Then Rika's Renamon regain consciousness.

"Renamon help LadyDevimon!, Digi-Modify Digivolution activate!" yelled Rika.

Then Renamon Digivolve into Kyubimon.

"Dragon Wheel!" said Kyubimon as her attack stop SkullSatamon from torturing LadyDevimon.

"Are you alright LadyDevimon?" asked Kyubimon.

"I'm fine Kyubimon, let's just take this guy down."

Then the two Digimon continue to fight SkullSatamon while the other Digimon and Takuya regain consciousness.

"Guilmon Digivolve too... Growlmon."

"Gatomon Digivolve too... Angewomon."

"Agumon Digivolve too... Greymon."

"Agumon Digivolve too... GeoGreymon."

"Execute, Now! Fusion Evolution!" shouted Takuya as he became Aldamon.

They surround SkullSatamon and it was clear that he had taken a lot of damage from the two fox Digimon.

"Everyone combine your attacks." said Aldamon.

"Nova Blast!"

"Mega Flame!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Darkness Wave!"

"Atomic Inferno!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

The seven attacks hit their mark and Skullsatamon faded into data and the seven children went back to the temple.

**In the Temple of the Digimon Sovereigns.**

"We already know that we're in the Digital world." Said Tai.

"The question is why are we in the Digital world." Said Rika.

"Kari-Nee, could there be a reason why we were brought to the Digital world, it has happen before." Said Kai.

"You could be onto something Kai-Otouto." said Kari.

"Hello heroes of the Digital world." Greeted fanglongmon as appeared out of nowhere and the Digimon bow down to him.

"Was it you that brought us here?" Asked Rika.

"Yes but first, Child of Darkness step over here." Demanded Fanglongmon.

Kai was about to walk to the mega level Digimon but Kari stop him.

"And what could you possibly want with my Otouto." Demanded Kari.

"I just simply wish to speak with him." Said Fanglongmon.

"It's alright Kari-Nee." Said Kai as he walk towards Fanglongmon.

"Now child present your Digivice and Crest of Darkness." Said Fanglongmon.

Kai presented his Digivice and Crest of Darkness and there was blinding light, when the light gone there was a new D3 Digivice in Kai's hands that was similar to Kari's Digivice but more dark and was black and silver.

"I have merge your Crest of Darkness with your Digivice making it into a Dark Digivice." Said Fanglongmon.

"But Why?" Asked Kai.

"Because your going to need it and the reason I have brought you here is because the Digital world and your world are engrave danger." Said Fanglongmon.

"Danger from what?" Asked Rika.

"Diaboromon." Said Fanglongmon.

"But he was defeated By Omnimon and Imperialdramon." Said Kari.

"I'm afraid not, Diaboromon was never truly defeated, he was only sent back to the Digital world." Said Fanglongmon.

"Has he done anything to the Digital world that we should know?" Asked Tai.

"He has taken control in some parts of the Digital world but there are Digimon fighting him." Said Fanglongmon.

"How is our world in danger?" Asked Takuya.

"He getting powerful everyday and..." Said Fanglongmon.

"The more powerful he's become the easier for him to get to the real world" Said Kai.

"So you brought us to fight in your war for you." Said Rika.

"No he brought us here to stop Diaboromon not a war but if he get to the real world then there will be war." Said Marcus.

"It getting late and I suggest you get some sleep." Said Fanglongmon as he disappeared.

They all thought that it would nice to get some sleep in.

Tai slept at far corner of the temple keeping lookout and Kai was sleeping in his older sister arms since he been so used to this since he was a little kid and their Digimon partners slept against one another.

Marcus was sleeping against a wall as well did his Digimon partner.

Takuya slept next the fire they had started.

Takato and Rika slept near each other with their Digimon close to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Kai woke up due to the ray of sunlight coming in the doorway of the Temple.

"Kari-Nee, time to wake up." said Kai poking Kari's cheek.

"What have I told about Waking me up like that." said a sleepy Kari.

"Not to." Replied Kai as he get out of his sister arms.

"Then why do you keep doing it." Said Kari.

"I don't know." Said Kai.

"Well we better wake up the others." Said Kari as they wake everyone else up.

While the teens and their Digimon talk on what their move should be and kai was messing with his new dark digivice and a Digi-Egg of Darkness appeared on the screen.

"Hey BlackGatomon is this what I think it is?" asked Kai.

"Yep that the Digi-Egg of Darkness then I guess Fanglongmon must have put in there" said BlackGatomon.

"So does this mean you can amor evolve now like Kari's Gatomon?" asked Kai.

"Seems like it" said BlackGatomon.

Then they walk up the others.

"Before we can take action first we need to find food" said Kai as everyone stomachs rumble in response.

"Ok Tai and Kari will find some food that we can eat and Rika and I will find water and as for Takuya, Marcus and Takato take perimeter while looking for some fire wood" said Kai as they did what kai suggested.

(With Takuya, Marcus and Takato)

While they were doing the perimeter and looking for firewood, they were attack by ChaosGallantmon.

"D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" Shouted Marcus as his Agumon Digivolve into ShineGreymon.

"Execute, Now! Fusion Evolution!" shouted Takuya as he became Aldamon.

"Biomerge Activate!" Shouted Takato.

_"Biomerge Digivolution"_

"Guilmon Biomerge digivolve too... Gallantmon.

"Atomic Inferno!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Shine Hammer!"

The three Digimon move into attack ChaosGallantmon as he counters them with his Chaos Shot.

(with Taki and Kari)

They had caught some fish which took them a few hours until they were attack by DarkKnightmon.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" shouted Kari.

"Gatomon Digi-armor digivolve too... Nefertimon the angle of light"

"Ready Agumon!" yelled Tai.

"Ready Tai. Agumon Warp Digivolve too... WarGreymon"

Then DarkKnightmon attack Nefertimon with his Treason Vortex but WarGreymon protect her with his Brave Shield as Nefertimon quickly use this chance to strike at the attacker with her Beam of Isis.

(with Rika and Kai)

Kai and Rika had found a spring of water and filled the containers with water then they were attack by a Belphemon in his rage mode.

"Biomerge Activate!" Shouted Rika.

_"Biomerge Digivolution"_

"Renamon Biomerge Digivolve too...Sakuyamon"

"Ready to try the gift Fanglongmon give to us, BlackGatomon." Spoke Kai.

"Sure am Kai, go ahead and used it so I can kick some Digimon butt." Replied BlackGatomon.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" shouted Kai.

"BlackGatomon Digi-armor digivolve too...LadyDeviPharoahmon the angel of darkness."

"Never seen that Digimon before." came from Sakuyamon and Belphemon.

"This what BlackGatomon Digi-Armor Digivolve into with a Dark Digi-Egg." Came Kai voice as he let out a dark chuckle showing that he is the child of darkness.

Rika felt uneasy within her Tamer Ball from the twelve year old boy she was team up with.

'Rika, I feel an immense dark aura from him.' Sakuyamon said to Rika getting the same uneasy feeling.

'I know, I'll feel it too.' Replied Rika.

Sakuyamon watch the young boy and his Digimon to see what they can do.

"LadyDeviPharoahmon destroy that pathetic waste of data and absorb his data." Kai said to his Digimon as she and Sakuyamon went to fight their attacker.

Belphemon used his Gift of Darkness attack on the two female Digimon but LadyDeviPharoahmon quickly used her Shield Of Anubis to protect them and Sakuyamon used Spirit Strike as an counter attack and LadyDeviPharoahmon used her Wrath Of Anubis (Homing projectile energy blast) on Belphemon and no matter how much he try to dodge or avoid the attack it'll still follows him and eventually was he hit by the attack which greatly damage him.

(With Takuya, Marcus and Takato)

The Three Digimon that are fighting ChaosGallantmon and all three of them have taken severe damage and could barely continue on.

ChaosGallantmon used his Chaos Disaster on them but Gallantmon use his shield to protect them, then ShineGreymon used Sparkle Shoot, while Aldamon use Solar Wind Destroyer the combo attack greatly damage ChaosGallantmon and he chose plan B run off to the others and hope with all their combined strength, they can destroy these children and their Digimon as they been order to by Diaboromon and they followed.

(With Tai and Kari)

As Wargreymon and Nefertimon fight DarkKnightmon and Kari felt her little brother dark aura spike.

"Oh no Kai!" Kari yelled.

"Kari what is it." Tai said worried.

"Tai,remember Kai's Salamon Digivolved into BlackGatomon to protect him during that battle VenomMyotismon and Kai release a bunch of dark aura." Said a worried Kari.

"Yeah." Said Tai knowing where this is going.

"It happening again, only this time much worse but yesterday he only gave a small amount to allow BlackGatomon to Digivolved without even knowing." Said Kari.

"WarGreymon hurry up and end this, so we can get to Kai!" yelled Tai.

"Same for you too Nefertimon!" Kari yelled.

"War Driver!"

"Queen's Paw!"

The two attack did major damage to DarkKnightmon and run off to the same direction as ChaosGallantmon and went with Plan B.

(With Rika and Kai.)

"What taking you so long to destroy that Digimon." Kai said.

"You know how I like to play around a little with my victims." joke LadyDeviPharoahmon.

Belphemon used his Gift of Darkness on LadyDeviPharoahmon as she protect herself as she gain more power from the dark aura and the more he releases the stronger she gets.

Sakuyamon used Fox Drive on Belphemon from behind gaining his attention as she release another Fox Drive at him and LadyDeviPharoahmon used her Underworld Sword Strike on him causing some major damage as Nefertimon and Wargreymon showed up along with their partners as Belphemon went with plan B like his fellow comrades.

"After him, LadyDeviPharoahmon." Kai said as he jump into his Digimon arms as she flew off after him.

As they chase DarkKnightmon, they see two other Digimon joining up him, "You know what to go." Kai said as he release a massive amount of his dark aura making his Digimon event more powerful than she already is as release three Wrath Of Anubis attacks on the three mega level Digimon destroying them, then she download their data into her as the other chosen children and their Digimon close behind them.

"Kai-otouto (don't know if this honorific can be use with a person name) what happening to you?" Asked Kari in worried tone.

"Nothing Kari-Nee." Replied Kai as stop release his dark aura and LadyDeviPharoahmon reverted to BlackGatomon as they other Digimon had the same idea.

"You sure because the first time you started release that dark aura, you were going and that was when we faced VenomMyotismon." Said Tai questionly.

"I'm sure, Tai-Onii, Because BlackGatomon and I train to controlled it but never used it on Digivolving BlackGatomon like yesterday but wasn't sure on that because I didn't felt my dark aura being release." Replied Kai.

"Let's talk about this back at the Temple before we get attack again." Rika said.

So they got the firewood, food, water and went back to Temple.

** the Temple of the Digimon Sovereigns**

"So this dark aura of yours allows to Digivolve your Digimon and give them more power and make them as powerful as a mega level Digimon if your Digimon is in her Rookie, Champion or Ultimate." Stated Takuya.

"Yeah that about right." Kai replied.

"But about if BlackGatomon already in mega level?" Takato question.

"Well I guess she'll get a little boost of power giving her a slight or more advantage over her opponents." Stated Kai.

"When you release or used your dark aura are there any slight effects from it?" Rika asked the one that was on her and Renamon's mind.

"Well yes there is, it alters my personality to a little twist and dark and to my Digimon besides the power boost, her personality also goes through the change as you witness today." Answer Kai, "But BlackGatomon and mine intentions or motives are still good."

So they ate the fish and went to sleep and Takuya kept watch.


End file.
